My Pride wont let Me!
by Queen.of.D.0.r.K.s
Summary: Help. Crack
1. Chapter 1

My Pride wont let me!

Summary:  
Tenten is one the school`s most popular,.. and She became more popular when Neji broke up with her and She didn`t react, cry, bashed and etc. They all thought that 'Wow! She must`ve never loved him' but the truth is She cuts class to go up into the rooftop and cry herself up. And then... Uchiha arrives to comfort her.

Tenten and Neji had been going out for 2 years already. They`re Seniors now and Hiashi thinks that Neji is in the right age to take over their business which is starting to form an alliance to the other company. And the only way to enclose the deal is by an arrange marriage. Uh-oh...

* * *

Hyuga Household

"Yes Hiashi-sama" Neji said

"Neji.. This is for the betterment o-"

"I know Hiashi-sama"

"Very well then, that`s all... You may now go" And with that, Neji stood up and immediately Neji come out of the room. His eyes caught a Human figure that is leaning to the wall.

"Neji nii-san... does that mean..." said the a small female voice

"It`s for the Betterment of all of us, Hinata-sama"

"But what abou-"

"If you may excuse me, I have things to deal with"

"You`re excused" She replied. Neji turned his back facing her and started walking, But he suddenly stopped

"Hinata-sama... I`ll tell it myself, If you mind?"

"..." Hinata just looked at him worriedly... She know how much He enjoys her Presence and everything about her. Hinata can`t think of anything else... She just run into her Room and dialed Sakura and Ino`s number.

"Emergency meeting! NOW!"Hinata said then quickly shut her phone, grab her jacket and run outside

* * *

"WHAT!?" Ino and Sakura said in Unison

"It`s true... I heard the whole thing"

"Your father is crazy!"

"Betterment of the Hyugas, betterment of the Hyugas my Butt!" Ino said

"What do we do now?" hinata asked

"I`m not sure myself..." Sakura said "Teen love is very difficult" She continued

"But!" Ino butt in "THIS IS THE MOST ROMANTIC EVER!!!" She squealed

"Why Romantic?" Sakura asked

"DUH! forehead. It`s forbidden"

"Not really that forbidden" Hinata added "Neji nii-san can always refuse"

"Then why didn`t he?" Ino and Sakura again, in Unison

"Maybe he just didn`t have the heart to refuse to my Father"

"It all comes back to your father" Ino said

"Let`s just wait tomorrow" Sakura said "And not a word to Tenten... INO"

"Trust me! I wont spill"

* * *

NEXT DAY

"I`m really sorry, it`s for the betterment of the the Hyugas"

'Did I just heard right?' Tenten just looked at him blankly.. No emotions and etc.

The whole cafeteria is also looking at them.. apparently, they got the buzz wrapped around their fingers thank you very much Ino...

"Tenten?"

"Yes?" still emotionless

"I`m sorry" Tenten stood up

"Dude, you are over reacting"

"Huh?"Neji said... and so did the whole Cafeteria

"I mean so? It`s part of being a teenager" Tenten continued then just left to seat next to Sakura and the rest

"Tenten you o.k" Sakura asked

"Are you pitying me?" Tenten asked "Guys I`m o.k"

'Why? I thought you love nii-san?' Hinata asked herself

'She seems really unaffected' ino thought

'She looks o.k...' Sakura thought

'Ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch... I wanna go Home' is all that`s inside tenten`s head

* * *

I`m not in the mood for writing

maybe next time  
CrackXD


	2. Chapter 2

_RIIiiinnnnnngggggg_

Everyone stood up from where they were since the bell has rang. Tenten stood up then immediately run!  
luckily for Tenten, Her friends are all not in her next class. She took the advantage of that and run up up and away.

'I wanna cry hard but my Pride wont let me, I wanna Hug him one last chance but my Pride wont let me, I wanna tell Him how much I need him but my Pride wont let me, I wanna tell Him to stay by my side and not leave me... but my pride wont let me' This kept running in Tenten`s mind while running until She reach the Door towards to Rooftop

_Boom_

The door boomed open. And there She is. Standing and staring at nothing. It was peaceful up there, and Tenten enjoyed it. It was the only way or place where She can cry alone with no one there to see her and judge her, which is something that She hates.

'I wanna kiss him for the last time... ' Tenten thought to herself

"You stupid stinking Pride" Tenten scolded at herself and began stomping around the Rooftop

"What will I do now?" Tenten asked herself and suddenly,.. tears started running down her cheeks "betterment of the Hyuugas--Yeah right" Tenten mocked. there was nothing up there,.. nothing but peaceful air.

"Hehehehe..." Tenten laughed, though still Crying "This is one great Experience hehe -- he" She sighed. Cause that`s she can do for now. Sigh...

"He`s not that much of a lost. is he?"

"Will you please be quiet?"

"AAAHHHHhh" Tenten was sure in-shock..

There, behind that something something came out a small figure.

"I`m want to sleep" said a boy with a raven hair with matching onyx eyes.

"And I want to kill Hiashi Hyuga but I guess we just can`t have everything now can we?" tenten said

"Hyuga? what do you even see in that guy?"

"I dunno,... "

"Hn."

"I`m sure gonna miss that" Tenten said while tears began falling off again... 'Wait' tenten though 'Don`t cry! He`ll think you`re weak' Tenten thought to herself 'Oh who cares... It already happened'

"What!?"

Tenten just looked straight ahead... Blankly

"You know his not that big of a Deal, is He?" Sasuke asked

"I dunno,... " Tenten sat down and began hugging her legs

"Is that all you know how to say?"

"I dunno,... "

"Hn."

"WILL YOU STOP SAYING THAT!?" Tenten scolded

"Will you stop saying that?" Sasuke also said but calmly

"that what?"

"Hn."

"PLEASE! Just stop saying that... I can`t take this anymore" Tenten said "You talk like him, You sound like Him and You even smell like Him" Tenten said in full dilemma mode. "What Perfume do you use?" This time a little eager to know

"Hn."

"There you go again!" Tenten took her bag then burried her face there and scremed!

"What is wrong with you!?" Tenten shifted her face away from her bag then into Him

"Jerk!" Tenten said but absolutely reminded her about Neji and her`s very first encounter with each other.

_FLASHBACK_

_"I`m gonna die! My Mom will Murder me" Tenten said "I have never got into detention EVER" Tenten is completely over reacting_

_"What is wrong with you?" Neji asked  
_

_"Jerk!"_

_"Being a Jerk is part of the Bad boy image"_

_"Keeping up an image could be very difficult " Tenten said with a huge smirk "Specialy when next to me!" She added then began cracking her knuckles _

_"RUN!"_

_"Yeah right, like you can whooaahhhh"_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Being a jerk is part of the bad boy image" Sasuke said

Tenten sniffed but then smiled. It reminded her of everything, She then decided to ride along to at least make use of her time and forget about what happened earlier.

"Keeping up an image will be very difficult" She paused then smirked "Specially when I`m around" Tenten said then cracked her knuckles

* * *

So there it is. Whenever Tenten`s with Sasuke, Her past (with Neji) will start running in :D  
just like the one up there... and there will be many more

wait for: Neji fighting her love for Tenten. Standing up to his uncle and Beating up Sasuke ;)  
not really Big Bam Boom... what I mean is,... another Love Triangle  
though Big bam Boom is not a bad idea :P

anywayss...  
Thank you for reading and please review


End file.
